Témoins
by Listr
Summary: Eren, Mikasa et Armin veulent profiter de leur dernière soirée avant le grand départ pour le mur Maria le lendemain. Ils sont surpris par quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas censés voir. Oneshot


_Cela se passe saison 3 episode 12, après qu'Eren et Jean se soient battus à cause d'une histoire de viande. Eren, Mikasa et Armin sortent et parlent de leurs espoirs futurs._

* * *

**Témoins**

Mikasa et Armin soutinrent Eren et l'installèrent sur les marches de pierre. Armin poussa un soupir en s'asseyant à la gauche de son ami.

« Vous auriez pu m'arrêter. » grogna Eren.

« Tu finiras par guérir vite de toute façon, » rétorqua Armin, le menton calé entre ses mains. « Mikasa a dit que tu avais besoin de te défouler. »

Eren fronça brièvement les sourcils, puis se radoucit. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison.

Mikasa regardait tranquillement la rue qui s'étendait à leurs pieds à travers ses cils. Elle ne réagit pas à la réponse d'Armin. Elle remonta légèrement son écharpe sur son menton.

Eren était courbaturé de son altercation avec Jean. Il pouvait sentir les endroits où celui-ci l'avait frappé avec plus de force. Il se frotta la joue.

« Vous vous souvenez de la raison pour laquelle on a intégré le bataillon d'exploration? »

Il avait à peine remué, soufflant les mots pensivement. Mikasa lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Ce fut Armin qui prit la parole.

« Oui. On rêvait de découvrir le monde, d'explorer ces terres arides pleines de sable, ces forêts, ces étendues de glaces qu'on avait vues dans le livre que j'avais rapporté. »

Ces yeux brillaient à la lueur des rares torches qui ornaient la rue. Eren acquiesça en souriant, imité par Mikasa, qui se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête.

« Comment oublier ça? »

« Et vous vous souvenez de la mer? » s'enquit Armin.

Il sourit plus largement et se redressa.

« Une étendue d'eau salée si vaste, qu'elle contient bien plus que tous ce que pourrait jamais produire un marchand? » Il écarta les bras pour illustrer ses propos.

Mikasa et Eren le regardaient, amusés. Armin baissa les bras.

Un doux silence s'installa entre eux. Leurs souvenirs flottaient dans leurs esprits, la douceur de leur enfance commune se rappelant à eux.

La rue s'étendait à leurs pieds, les marches de pavés continuant de descendre en contrebas. La ruelle était éclairée tant bien que mal par les rares torches, mais les trois amis contemplaient cette immobilité nocturne sans difficulté, sous la lueur de la lune.

Tandis qu'ils savouraient ce moment, ils observaient la ville endormie, calme.

Soudain, alors qu'Eren balayait du regard la rue, son attention fut attirée par un mouvement dans un renfoncement sombre. Il plissa les yeux.

Eren donna un petit coup de coude à Mikasa.

Mikasa lui jeta un regard rapide. Armin s'arrêta sur Eren, interrogatif.

« Euhm.. Euh.. Vous devriez regarder ce coin là-bas, » dit-il en chuchotant, effectuant un mouvement vague de la main. « Y'a le major et le caporal. On devrait peut être rentrer, s'ils nous voient dehors on va encore finir de corvée de ménage. »

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête.

Le recoin désigné était placé en contrebas, dans l'ombre, à côté de l'ouverture d'une ruelle.

Il était occupé par le major Erwin et le caporal Levi. Ils passaient tranquillement depuis la ruelle, puis s'arrêtèrent. Ils paraissaient discuter et n'avaient pas remarqué les trois recrues.

Soudain, Levi se rapprocha ostensiblement d'Erwin.

« De quoi ils parlent, vous pensez? » demanda Mikasa

« De l'opération de demain sûrement » répondit Armin.

Les trois amis virent le caporal poser sa main droite sur le torse du major et le pousser jusqu'à ce que le dos de son interlocuteur heurte le mur de la rue.

Armin fronça les sourcils et leur jeta un regard interrogatif. Ils haussèrent les épaules.

Levi entreprit alors de desserrer légèrement le ruban ornée d'une pierre que Erwin portait habituellement autour du col, s'appuyant toujours sur le major. Il levait le visage vers lui, l'air concentré sur sa tâche.

Eren se figea.

Erwin laissait Levi faire. Il le regardait, son unique bras encore fiché dans sa poche de manteau.

Eren déglutit. L'atmosphère autour d'eux avait changée, ils étaient tendus.

Levi tira d'un coup sec sur le ruban à présent plus lâche. Le visage d'Erwin s'inclina vers Levi, un air sérieux lui masquant les traits. Il dévisageait le caporal.

Levi se redressa, parut lui dire quelque chose, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis il embrassa le major.

Eren s'étrangla avec sa salive, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. Mikasa et Armin ouvraient de grands yeux, Armin l'air choqué.

Le baiser fut long. Le major sortit la main de sa poche pour entourer la taille de Levi. Celui-ci, tirant encore le noeud, changea la tête de l'autre homme de position. La main libre du caporal s'était agrippée aux vêtements d'Erwin. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Levi se pressant de plus en plus contre son supérieur.

Erwin glissa sa main sous les fesses de Levi, tandis que leur baiser s'intensifiait. La respiration du major s'accélérait, et même dans l'ombre, les trois témoins pouvaient voir leurs poitrines se soulever. Soudain, Erwin grogna, souleva Levi d'une main et se retourna, plaquant l'homme plus petit contre le mur. Levi enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Erwin et lâcha le ruban pour passer ses bras derrière le cou du major.

Levi tourna légèrement la tête, mettant fin au baiser. Erwin laissa sa tête se nicher dans le cou de Levi, mordillant la peau. Les main de Levi se crispèrent dans le dos d'Erwin, et il émit un gémissement. Erwin, comme appelé par le son, se pressa contre Levi, la respiration plus rapide. Il redressa la tête et Levi put de nouveau attraper ses lèvres. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient fougueusement, et les faibles gémissements du caporal parvenaient aux oreilles de Eren, Armin et Mikasa.

Eren se tourna vers Armin, dont les joues avaient virées à l'écarlate. Mikasa, quant à elle, affichait les mêmes yeux agrandis et une couleur rosée ornait son visage. Eren sentait son visage brûler, la toux réprimée lui déchirant la gorge. Il échangea un regard avec Mikasa. S'ils bougeaient, ils étaient morts. Le caporal les repérerait instantanément.

Il fallait rester le plus immobile possible. Eren se mordait la langue pour ne pas tousser, les larmes aux yeux.

Erwin se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Levi, qui respirait par à-coups. Levi soupira et entreprit de lui mordiller l'oreille. Erwin s'arqua un peu lorsque une des mains de Levi quitta son dos pour se glisser sous ses vêtements. La respiration du major, ponctuée de gémissements rauques arrivait à leurs oreilles.

Ils restèrent figés, attendant avec angoisse que les deux hommes aient terminé.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, le major laissa Levi glisser tout doucement vers le sol, leurs visages toujours nichés l'un contre l'autre. Levi tira sur ses cheveux pour lui arracher un dernier baiser. Ils se séparèrent, pantelants. Levi s'adossa au mur contre lequel il avait été plaqué, reprenant son souffle. Erwin rajusta sa chemise et son manteau, et resserra son ruban. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à mi-voix, puis Levi se redressa. Ils sortirent de l'ombre et ils virent Erwin adresser un sourire au caporal.

Ils prirent soudain conscience que les deux hommes venaient dans leur direction. Eren tourna la tête en tout sens, paniqué, à la recherche d'une cachette. Armin en faisait autant, et Mikasa s'était déjà mise sur ses pieds, la main sous l'aisselle d'Eren pour l'aider à se soulever. Il n'auraient jamais le temps de partir. Le stress les gagnait, le cœur d'Eren paraissait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Armin et Eren affichaient des visages décomposés.

Ils s'immobilisèrent.

Avec horreur, ils virent le haut du crâne du caporal qui atteignait les dernières marches pour les rejoindre. Lentement, le visage du caporal leur apparut.

Le regard de Eren croisa celui de Levi. Son sang se figea.

Les traits du caporal, auparavant légèrement plus détendus que d'ordinaire, se durcirent instantanément. Il s'arrêta devant eux, eux figés dans leur position semi-debout. Il les fixa de son regard impénétrable.

Erwin arriva une seconde après Levi. Il renouait son manteau, et, constatant que Levi s'était arrêté, lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Il les aperçut juste devant le caporal.

Le sourire qu'il arborait fondit. Il dévisagea les trois amis, et passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il avait en désordre.

Levi les transperçait de son regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là à cette heure? Je crois vous avoir dit d'aller vous coucher tout à l'heure, non? » sa voix était glaciale.

Armin déglutit bruyamment.

« Nous.. hum.. nous avons emmené Eren prendre un peu l'air, il ne se sentait pas très bien, et... »

Levi leva une main. Armin se tut.

Erwin s'était redressé, dans une posture rigide. Ses traits avaient repris leur sérieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Levi, qui l'ignora.

« Je pense être clair lorsque je donne un ordre. » Il les toisa.

Mikasa imprima une petite secousse au bras d'Eren. Il se leva, accompagné d'Armin. Eren remarqua que Levi ne portait que sa tenue, sans les harnais, ce qu'il ne faisait que rarement.

Armin répondit prudemment.

« Très clair, mon caporal. Cela ne se reproduira plus. C'était un événement exceptionnel. Veuillez accepter nos excuses, mon caporal. »

Il salua nerveusement Levi.

Le caporal les dévisagea. Eren rougit un peu plus: il allait se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. Il suffisait de les regarder pour s'en apercevoir.

Levi s'attarda sur les deux jeunes hommes, écarlates.

Il avança un peu et demanda avec sérieux:

« Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? »

« Non. » s'empressa de répondre Mikasa, qui se contrôlait bien mieux que les deux autres.

Les yeux de Levi ne cillèrent pas.

« Je vois. Et vous n'avez rien remarqué d'inhabituel, de surprenant? »

Un léger tic nerveux fit trembler l'index d'Erwin. Il mit la main dans sa poche.

« Non. » Dit Mikasa, imperturbable.

Armin et Eren transpiraient à grosses gouttes.

Il y eut un silence. Levi continuait de les fixer durement. Ils avaient conscience du regard grave d'Erwin Smith qui pesait sur eux.

Soudain, Levi se détourna et fit quelques pas pour les contourner tandis qu'ils tournaient la tête pour suivre ses mouvements. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner lentement en direction du bâtiment où ils étaient logés.

Sans se retourner, le caporal jeta:

« Rentrez. C'est un ordre. Vous vous devez d'être au meilleur de votre forme pour l'opération de demain. »

Des paroles sobres, prononcées sur un ton glacial.

Erwin les passa rapidement en revue, les salua sèchement et se mit en marche à la suite de Levi.

Lorsque les deux hommes disparurent enfin derrière les portes en bois, Armin échangea un regard avec Eren et Mikasa. Eren soupira de soulagement.

« C'est pas passé loin. »


End file.
